Strawberry Milliefuilles Crush
by Caelums Queen
Summary: AU  Ever since she was 15 Noctis would always give her a strawberry milliefuille for White Day, and this year is different Stella/Noctis


**Strawberry Milliefuilles Crush  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis, OCxOC  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU  
Author Note, Way to early for White Day considering tomorrow is New Years Eve but oh well.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII****  
****Summary: (AU) Ever since she was 15 Noctis would always give her a strawberry milliefuille for White Day, and this year is different**

She has always had a crush on Noctis Caelum.

Ever since she was thirteen years old when brother brought him home after school or something. He had been a couple of years older than her about the same age as her brother at fifteen. Sixteen at the latest but he was in the same grade as her brother.

Very attractive with dark locks and sapphire blue eyes. He was a bit on the quiet side, maybe a bit withdrawn, but he was always nice to her. Always engaging in a polite conversation with her, he evens brings strawberry millefeuilles.

Knowing she has a soft spot for the strawberry dessert, but then again she has a sneaky suspicion that her brother told him or something. He even gave her the treat on White Day a couple of ago when she was fifteen. She was a bit surprise to find out she was the only one who receive a gift from Noctis that day, but she silently passes it off as a friendship gift. After all there were plenty of females and males who give chocolate or other desserts their friends.

His White Day treat continued even though he had a girlfriend during his senior year of high school. Lunima Prian or something along those lines, but his relationship with the transfer student had been short. Shortly after graduation Lunmia decided to go back to states, but she isn't entirely sure if the two of them kept in touch. A part of her doesn't want to know.

"Hey Stella," a familiar voice calls out instantly causing her to glance up at the twenty year old male dress in casual clothing.

"Noctis," she says softly, instantly moving to hug him."What are you doing here?"

"I have a gift for you?" he replies.

Her eyes widen a bit, "A White Day gift?"

"You've forgotten," he remarks amuse handing her the small the white bakery box. A small grateful smile crosses her features.

"Been busy studying," she half lies slightly starring at the logo on the white box, silently referring to the school books laying on the countertop. She refuses to tell him that she had been daydreaming about him. It would have only embarrassed her in the end. She doesn't handle embarrassment well. "Is my brother with you?"

"No, he is at the park with Sakura," he replies. Her eyes slightly widen at the remark. For a long time she has expected romantic feelings between her brother and her best friend, but she isn't entirely sure if they had ever confessed their feelings for each other.

"Is he planning to confess his undying love for her," she remarks. Her watermelon gloss lips curling into a bright smile.

He shrugs lightly at that remark, but from the small smirk present on his face. A part of her knows she is right in her speculation.

"So am I the only girl who gets a White Day gift from you today," she half questions/half teases him noticing his cheeks redden at that remark.

"Possibly," he remarks.

She blushes at that remark glancing away shyly before a thought cross her mind, "Oh would you like some tea or coffee."

"Coffee," he remarks moving to sit down on the couch, vaguely watching Stella pour two cups of coffee adding some sort of coffee crème to hers.

"What have you been up to?" Noctis questions watching Stella walk towards the couch holding the two cups of coffee. "Any boyfriends I should know about."

She blushes at that remark before huffing lightly, "You sound like my brother."  
"You know he is only being protective over you," he replies raising the coffee cup to his lips taking a small sip from the warm caffeinated drink.

She shrugs lightly before opening the white bakery box, "Do you want half of it?"

He silently shakes his head.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she questions taking a small bite of the strawberry dessert. Noticing his eyes widen lightly at that remark.

"No," he remarks.

"Anybody you are interested in?" she questions.

"Well there is one girl but I don't know if she has any feelings for me," he replies.

"Is it anybody I know?" she questions.

He smirks at that question but didn't reply. At his silence a new thought came to mind, "Is it me?"

He didn't reply but the look on his face said everything.

It was her.

Perhaps it has always been her, and she was to blind to see his feelings for her..

She smiles brightly at that remark, before leaning closer to him and pressing her lips against his in a soft chaste kiss.

"So how do you think my brother is going to react?" she questions slightly withdrawing from him for a moment.

He smiles lightly in reply, "Well he is dating is your best friend...probably. So it's only fair if you date his best friend."

She giggles lightly in reply before pressing her lips against his in a soft chaste kiss.

**-the End **


End file.
